Gamer Goes Insane
by Gamer the Hedgehog
Summary: Something's wrong with Gamer. Please R


Gamer was with the rest of the Team at Tails's Workshop. But they kept throwing strange looks at him. Why? Because he was constantly shaking, he had a glazed look in his eyes, he kept glancing around at everything like he was going to be attacked at any moment, and he looked like he was a mess. He hadn't been sleeping very well lately. Even on his transformation days, he was usually able to get 4 hours of sleep between when he wakes up from the previous night and when he transforms.  
Jasmine touched his arm since he was looking away from her and asked in concern, "Gamer, what's wrong?"  
Gamer jumped slightly and turned to look at her. He said, "N-nothing. W-why do you ask?"  
Jasmine replied, "Because you look-"  
Gamer cut her off angrily, "Like I'm crazy?" He glared at her.  
She stepped back and held her arms up as she said, "Calm down. I wasn't going to say that. I was just going to say that you look like you have something on your mind."  
Gamer didn't listen. He yelled, "Well you thought I was crazy!"  
Jasmine gasped, "Gamer, why would I think that?"  
Gamer advanced towards her as he said, "Because I'm acting like I'm crazy?" Everyone turned to look at him with shocked expressions on their faces. He noticed this.  
Jasmine asked, "Gamer-"  
Gamer cut her off again, "I don't want to hear it! I'm leaving, since everyone here seems to think I'm crazy. Don't bother coming after me, I'm not in the mood!" He teleported away before anyone could react.  
Jasmine turned to the others and asked, "Does anyone know why he's acting like this?"  
Sonic shrugged, "I have no clue. Did he act like that at all recently?"  
Jasmine replied, "No. Not until today."  
Sonic said, "Well, you need to find out what's going on. Before he does something he'll regret."  
Jasmine said, "Yeah. But I'll give him a few minutes to calm down. As much as he can right now, anyways."  
Sonic nodded, "Good idea." They talked about other things to pass the time.

With Gamer:  
Gamer was at his house. He quickly glanced around to make sure that he was alone. Then he locked the front door, and closed and locked all of the windows in his house. He also pulled all of the shades down.  
He thought, "There. That'll keep them out." He yawned, "Well, I might as well try to get some sleep." He didn't even have the energy right then to get back to his bed or couch, so he simply collapsed, and tried to fall asleep.  
After 10 minutes of tossing and turning, Gamer got up again. When he looked around, he thought he saw his enemies on everything and that they were laughing at him.  
He said, "You guys think you can ambush ME? In my own HOUSE? Think again!" He chuckled evilly, but didn't go dark since he was still too tired to feel angry. He started attacking everything.

With Jasmine:  
Jasmine looked at her watch and saw that he had been gone for 20 minutes.  
She thought, "Well, it's been long enough." She turned to the others and said, "Guys, I'll go see what's up with Gamer. Bye." They said bye back and she teleported to Gamer's house.

With Gamer:  
Gamer was still attacking his stuff, since he still thought his enemies were there. Suddenly, there was a flash of light. He looked and saw Jasmine standing there.  
He asked angrily, "What are you doing here?"  
Jasmine said, "Gamer, stop atacking your stuff."  
Gamer yelled, "I'm attacking MY ENEMIES!"  
Jasmine replied, "There's no one here but us. Stop." Gamer didn't, so she used her telekinesis to stop him.  
Gamer shouted, "PUT ME DOWN!"  
Jasmine pleaded, "Gamer, listen to me. You need to calm down."  
Gamer took a deep breath, and when he did so, everything appeared to go back to normal. Jasmine let him down gently when she noticed the change in his expression. She asked, "Now Gamer, what's wrong?"  
Gamer was still shaking as he replied, "Well, I haven't gotten any sleep lately. On top of that, I've been dealing with a lot of stress."  
Jasmine asked, "Why didn't you come talk to me about it?"  
Gamer sighed, "Because, I...well, I didn't want you to worry."  
Jasmine said sternly yet gently, "So you kept it inside of you until you started having hallucinations?"  
Gamer replied, "Exactly." He yawned, "I'm tired again." He fell asleep right there.  
Jasmine put him in his bed and stayed with him. For once, Gamer managed to actually get some sleep. When he woke up from his nap, he saw Jasmine still there. He smiled as he said, "Thanks for staying. I love you."  
Jasmine smiled back as she replied, "I love you too."

* * *

**Gamer and Jasmine belong to me.  
Sonic belongs to SEGA.**


End file.
